My Heart Will Go On
by AlisonKingFansx
Summary: Carla and Peter have an affair and Leanne catches them and Carla and Leanne fight.Leanne and Peter break up and Carla and Peter get together. Carla, in hospital, finds out she is pregnant. Leanne leaves and Carla, Peter and Simon leave for a couple of months. They return and Carla has the baby but it all ends in devestating consequences.
1. Leanne has suspicions about Carla&Peter

Carla had been having some trouble, again, with her drinking and the only person she had been going to for help was Peter as he had experience with drink himself. Carla, being very seductive, had tried to get Peter into bed by offering him as much drink as she could. That was her plan, she didn't really want help she just wanted him. She knew he loved Leanne, his wife, and Simon, his son, but she also knew that he had a soft spot for her. Leanne knew that Carla loved Peter as Carla had told her, whilst she was a bit tipsy, a few days before so Leanne and Carla had now fallen out. Big time.

"Hi Peter, it's Carla. Listen um can you come over again?"

"Oh...Carla, it's Leanne. Peter's out, why do ya want him to come over eh?"

"...Um nothing, it don't matter. I'll catch him later yea?" Carla quickly spat the sentence out and hung up the phone.

Leanne was a very curious when she heard Carla say 'come over _again'. _She now guessed that Peter had been going round to Carla's flat a number of times as Peter had been telling Leanne he had been going to extra AA meetings to help his drinking but she now knew he was actually going round to Carla's. What she didn't know was that he was going to _help _Carla and not for a flirty little fumble, like Leanne thought as she knew how seductive Carla can be and how easy Peter gets.

Leanne heard Peter walk up the flat stairs. She was going to confront him there and then but she remembered he told her that he was going to an extra AA meeting tonight at 8 so she thought she would go round to Carla's flat and catch him in the act. She made the dinner and the 3 of them sat round the table and ate it together and Leanne said:

"You know what, I love our little family. Just the three of us eh?"

Peter just smiled and carried on eating his pasta whereas Simon jumped up and said:

"Yes! I love having a mum again, especially it being you Leanne."

This brought a tear to Leanne's eye and Peter could see how much he meant to her but he just couldn't get Carla out of his head, even though he had been fighting her off every time she tried to seduce him.

It was now 8pm and Peter was off to 'his extra AA meetings'. Leanne dropped Si off at Ken and Deirdre's while she went round to Carla's to confront the two of them...**To be continued **


	2. Leanne catches Carla&Peter in the act

Leanne stood outside Carla's flat door and she could hear Carla and Peter talking but she could only make out a few of the words they were saying. She decided to eavesdrop before crashing in on them.

Meanwhile Carla and Peter were having a personal conversation, being oblivious to the fact Leanne was stood outside.

"Look Peter, um you know how I feel about ya and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way eh?" Carla said seductively.

Peter quickly picked up the booklets he had been given at previous AA meetings to try get back on topic.

"...Yea so look, here is some of the ways you can stop going back to drink when you feel you need to."

_Leanne heard them blabbing on when all the talking came to a sudden stop._

Carla took the booklets from Peter's hands and placed them beside her on her stylish couch. She moved closer towards him and placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his brown eyes. Peter moved his head but Carla brought his head back to face hers with her hands that were gently placed on his face.

"Peter? If ya want me to stop, tell me..."

Carla moved in towards Peter and put her hands behind his head. She brought his face closer to hers when their foreheads met. Carla placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Peter's mouth. _Peter had been fighting Carla off for so long he just couldn't fight anymore. _Carla pulled away and looked into his eyes saying once again, "Tell me to stop..." She moved in once again and placed a kiss on Peter's mouth but this time she opened her mouth and slid her tongue into Peter's mouth to see how he would react. Surprisingly he kissed her back and his tongue met with Carla's and they both danced around each other. Their kisses became more passionate by the second.

Leanne was still stood outside and she raised her arm and grabbed Carla's spare key that was above the door. She quietly put the key into the door and turned the handle to open the door. Carla and Peter were totally oblivious that Leanne was stood crying watching them. Carla and Peter, at this point, were half naked on the couch but they soon quickly stopped what they were doing as they heard the door slam shut.

"Leanne what the fuck do ya think ya doing?" Carla shouted.

"It's funny that, cause I was gonna ask you the same flammin' thing you whore." Leanne stated trying to hold back the tears.

Peter jumped up and tried to make excuses but Leanne was having none of it.

"Leanne...um this isn't what it looks like...um", Peter said with embarrassment.

"It looks, to me, I MAY be wrong, it looks like your having a fucking AFFAIR PETER!"

"Alright Leanne! That's enough, this is my fault. Not Peter's alright? Now please can you get out and we will discuss this in the morning?"

Leanne gave Carla a punch in the mouth which made Carla fall to the floor but Carla, holding back the tears, quickly got up and flung herself at Leanne pulling her hair and slapping her face. Peter quickly ran over and picked Carla up off Leanne and checked Carla's jaw to see if it was broken. Luckily, for Leanne, it wasn't.

"You BITCH" shouted Carla.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carla. I'm a bitch? If I remember right you're the one having the AFFAIR!"

"Leanne, I think It's best if ya go an' we'll talk about this int morning ok"? Peter quickly shouted at her.

"Oh no. Si, your son Peter, is at Ken and Deirdre's. I've got all the time in the world. So come on then who's gonna start"

Carla was standing with her back to Leanne and Carla and Peter looked into each other's eyes and Carla whispered..."Shit."


	3. Carla and Peter explain to Leanne

"Well?"

Carla and Peter jumped at Leanne's loud statement. They had no idea what to say or do. They were both still standing there in their underwear so Carla reached over and took the blanket that was draped over her couch and wrapped it round herself, still holding her jaw.

"Right then, if none of you want to speak ill fire some questions at ya", Leanne was getting more angry by the minute.

Leanne started off the questions.

"So, Peter. Is this where your AA meetings get held now? Or do you just come here for a little excitement before you go eh?"

"Alright Leanne stop it. Listen, Carla has been having some trouble again with her drinking and she called me round so she could talk to someone who has experience in that area alright?"

"Oh but it soon turned into something a LITTLE DIFFERENT! You know what Carla you just can't keep your hands of other people's men can ya? You really are a filthy, alcoholic, slut"

Carla's fist clenched and started shaking. She was trying so hard not to launch herself at her again but Leanne was really getting to Carla. Carla could feel the tears build up in her eyes with anger but she didn't let them fall.

Carla finally spoke, "How did ya know Peter was gonna be here anyway Leanne?"

"Well, when you phoned today, you asked if Peter could 'come round _again_' and Peter was telling me he was going to extra AA meetings, which I knew was just an excuse to go someplace else and I put two and two together and followed him round here" Leanne snapped back.

"Oh. But he _was_ coming to help with my drinking. Look." Carla lifted up the alcohol booklets that were sitting on the table and handed them to Leanne. Leanne just stared at Carla then hit the booklet out Carla's hand which gave her a paper-cut.

"OUCH, Leanne look. I came on to Peter and..."

"Haha, yea I might have guessed. Save the speech Carla because quite frankly..."

Leanne was interrupted by her mobile ringing in her jacket pocket. It was Deirdre phoning to say that Simon wasn't feeling well and he wanted to go home.

"Yea um I'll be 10 minutes Deirdre, thanks. Bye"

"Is everythin' alright Leanne? Is Si ok?" A worried Peter questioned.

"Of course _everything_ aint alright! Im going to pick up Si from Ken and Deirdre's, he isn't feeling well."

"No Leanne, I'll go". Peter grabbed his shirt and jeans and began to get dressed.

"Um, I don't think so. _I _am going to get him now, but I swear Peter this ISNT over." Leanne stormed out the flat and slammed the door behind her. She ran along the corridor with tears violently falling from her eyes.

Carla walked over to Peter who was now dressed and sitting at the dining table with his head in his hands and she put her hands on his shoulders. Peter stood up and pushed Carla away.

"Peter I'm so sorry, I really am. I shouldn't of kissed you but you did kiss me back? It must have meant sommit eh?"

"NO it didn't! and your damn right you shouldn't of kissed me! Leanne was right you just can't keep your filthy hands off other peoples fucking husbands!"

Carla burst into tears, which she had been holding in, hoping Peter would comfort her but he wasn't having any of it.

"Oh don't start crying Carla. Yes ok, when you kissed me I did feel something for you. But now you've ruined my family. I love Leanne and Si with all my heart...just, just leave me alone...I hate you"

Peter ran out the flat, not even closing the door behind him. Carla ran after him but Peter was gone. She walked back into the flat and gently closed the door. She walked over to the couch, lay down and cried herself sleep with the words 'you've ruined my family' and 'I hate you' ringing in her ears.


	4. Peter and Carla start the affair

Carla was lay sleeping on the couch with the bottle of red wine lay next to her leg. She turned in her sleep and knocked the bottle off the couch which smashed on the wooden floor. Carla jumped and suddenly woke up. Her heart was pounding out her chest as she wondered what the smashing sound was. She looked on the floor and realised it was the bottle that had smashed all over the floor.

"Oh god." She sighed.

Carla stood up and she sliced her foot on a piece of broken glass.

"Ouch!"

She hobbled over to the cupboard to get a plaster and a brush to sweep up the broken glass. She took the piece of glass out her foot, which stung, placed the plaster on her foot and she began sweeping up the broken glass. Carla couldn't help but think about the night before and how she had just ruined the life of the man she loves. She saw her mobile sitting on the dining table and she walked over and dialled Peter's number to apologise.

"Peter hi...um I'm..."

"Hey sorry I can't come to the phone just leave a message and I'll get back to ya. Tah."

Carla threw the phone back down on the table and a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carla arrived at Underworld ready for the day's work. She walked in to the office where Michelle was making herself and Carla a coffee.

"Hiya Car, how are...Oh my god what happened to ya mouth!" Michelle asked.

"Oh its nothing Chelle' It's just a little bruise"

"It's more than aflammin' bruise Carla!"

"Please Michelle, just leave it yea?" Carla said while quickly taking a sip of her coffee.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carla was having a go and Beth for spilling tea on her sewing machine just as her phone rang from the office._ Maybe that's Peter_ Carla thought. Carla ran to the office, sliding on the spilt tea on the way, and answered her phone.

"Hello, Carla Connor"

"Carla hey, It's Peter."

"Peter, thankgod you phoned. I was..."

"Look Carla, im so sorry for last night. I'll meet you at your flat at 7 alright and we can have a proper talk." Peter then hung up. This left Carla wondering if he is back with Leanne or if he ended it with Leanne just to be with Carla. Carla let everyone go home early except Beth who had to clean up the mess she had made.  
"Oh flammin' hell Beth, I have places to be ya know"  
"Right Mrs C keep ya hair on! Thats me done, anythin else ya want me to do before i go?" Beth joked.  
"Well now ya mention it, the bog needs with a good clean?" Carla joked back.  
"In ya dreams Mrs C, see ya int mornin'"  
Carla locked up and drove back to her flat to get herself ready for Peter coming.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carlas phone on the wall buzzed.  
"Hi Carla, its me. Let me up?"  
Peter was half an hour early and Carla was just this minute out the shower. She let him up and opened the flat door while she ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wrap round herself. Peter entered the room.  
"Oh um, ill come back later when your dressed" Peter stated whilst admiring Carlas body.  
"No no, its ok. I dont mind if you dont" Carla replied but she did feel a little uncomfortable because of the night before.  
"Well then. Im just gonna get to the point, me and Leanne have sorted everything out and we are back together but...I do really like you Carla. Alot and i think, if we are carefull, we could make this..."  
He stopped speaking when Carla placed her hand over his mouth and softly kissed him. She started to un-button his shirt with one hand-the other keeping her towel up- and said "Are you sure you wanna do this Peter?". He replied by kissing her and saying "Did that answer your question?" They passionatly kissed as Carla took off Peters shirt and Peter lifted her up her carried her through to the bedroom.  
"Are you positive Peter?"  
"Carla, I am sure love!"  
Carla had been trying to get Peter into her bed for so long and it was finally going to happen. She dropped her towel and Peter kicked shut the bedroom door.


	5. Peter has an idea

"Mornin' sleepyhead. Have a good sleep? I know I did." Carla said while bringing Peter through a coffee.

"Oh thanks love. Best sleep I've ad' in ages"

Carla sat the coffee on the table next to Peter and moved in to kiss him but Peter moved his head.

"Oh Peter are you avin' second thoughts or sommit? This is all too fast. I'm sorry I'm making you do this aren't I?" Carla started to become flustered. She thought she was the only one wanting this.

"No, no it's just like yeno I have a family and Leanne thinks I'm at a mates. I just hate lying yeno?" Peter knew this wasn't a good idea in his head but he really did love Carla.

"Yea I know baby. If we are careful Leanne will never find out eh?" Carla kissed Peter and cuddled into him on the bed.  
"Yea I suppose." Peter put his arm around Carla and kissed her forhead.

Peter got a text from Leanne asking him where he was. Carla had fallen asleep on Peter but he really had to get back to Leanne. He lifted Carla's arm off him and slid off the bed to get dressed. He didn't want to wake Carla so he wrote a note saying _'Didn't want to wake you, Leanne was wondering where I got to so I'm back at the flat but no doubt I'll see you later, Peter x'_ and placed it on the pillow next to her head. He smiled at Carla's beautiful sleeping face and walked out the flat closing the door gently behind him.

Carla woke up, with her eyes straining from the light coming in the window. She wondered where Peter was.

"Peter?...Peter!"

She stood up and picked up the note on the floor that had fallen off the pillow. She gave a little smile before going into the shower to get freshened up for work.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Peter was stood outside the bookies having a cigarette while waiting on Carla driving up to Underworld. Carla put down the window and shouted "Hiya handsome!" on the way passed Peter. He put out his cigarette and ran over to Carla.

"Carla if Leanne asks you where I was last night tell her I was at my mate Rick's alright?" Peter said very quickly and nervously.

"Well I doubt Leanne is ever going t'talk t'me again but if she happens to mention it then, yes I'll tell her that. Is there a reason why?"  
"Yes, she thinks I was with you again!" Peter snapped back.

"Right I only asked. Maybe you should just tell her we were together?" She saw the look on Peter's face when she said that. "Im jokin' Peter. Look I've got t'get in to work. I'll catch you later"

Carla walked into Underworld but what Carla said gave Peter an idea. He knew he loved and wanted to be with Carla so he thought that if Leanne caught them again she would break it off with Peter and himself and Carla could be together. He knew this was a horrible thing to do to Leanne and he couldn't imagine how Simon would feel but in Peter's head it seemed right. _I could get Leanne to catch me and Carla kiss or sommit, then she would break up with me and me and Carla would be happily together. And Si...well he could stay with me and Carla during the week at my place and then stay with Leanne at the weekends int Rovers' _Peter couldn't believe he was actually thinking this but he knew in his heart he wanted to be with Carla and, in his head, this was the right thing to do.


	6. Carla and Peter get caught again

Peter was back in his flat pacing up and down the room thinking whether he should go ahead with his plan. He really did love Carla and he wanted to be with _her_ – not Leanne. He was waiting until 8pm which was when Carla finished work to go round and bring her back to the flat so Peter could tell her about his plan. He sat down on the couch with his leg bouncing up and down. He just couldn't wait any longer so he picked up the phone and rung Carla.

"Hello, Carla Connor."

"Carla it's me, um...can you come round t'me flat after work? I have a plan."

"Eh yea sure, I'll be round about 8ish."

"Alright see ya then." Peter quickly hung up as Leanne opened the flat door.

"Okay, so how have ya been?...Peter?...Hello?" Carla was still talking to Peter and after realising he had hung she put down the phone and wrote on her hand – _Peter's at 8 –_ so she wouldn't forget.

Leanne walked in the flat with a few bags from _Freshcos._

"Hiya Peter, listen I'm helping Stella int Rovers for a few hours so I'll be back about 9ish. I'll see you then, maybe you can yeno surprise me when I get home eh?"

"Oh I see what you mean, haha yea maybe. Oh ya go, go an' help Stella."

Leanne kissed Peter and walked out the flat. Peter felt uncomfortable kissing Leanne but when he kisses Carla he feels totally comfortable.

It was now 8pm and Peter was watching out his window for his lover to come out the factory and walk up to his flat. He walked over to the kitchen and poured out two glasses of orange juice and sat them on the table. He looked back out the window and saw Carla run towards his flat - trying not to be seen by other people – and she rung the bell. Peter got shivers up his spine. He let Carla up and he went and sat down.

"Hello Peter. What's the plan?" Carla went and sat next to Peter kissing his head on the way by.

"Right, well we both love each other yea? And we can't keep sneaking about, so I thought that Leanne could catch us kiss or something and then she would break up with me and Si could..."

"Woah, woah, woah Peter." Carla didn't let Peter finish. "This is a crazy idea alright? We can't just let Leanne catch us making out and then her breaking up with you never mind breaking her heart at the same time. And what about Si eh? What, just leave him to choose who to live with?"

"No Carla c'mon. Look Leanne catches us, she breaks up with me, you and I can be together, Simon lives with us here during the week and then he stays with Leanne at the Rovers int weekends?" This was all making sense in Peter's head but not so much in Carla's.

"It's not that easy baby is it? Yea it's a good plan but breakin' Leanne's heart? I know we have fallen out but I wouldn't like it if someone done that to me. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't either eh?"

"Oh god your right. I hate this sneaking about though. I want it to be out in the open yeno?"

"Yea baby, let's just enjoy the time we have _right_ _now_. We only have an hour then Leanne is back."

Carla kissed Peter and by the second their kisses were more passionate. Peter led Carla through to the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Peter and Carla were still in the bedroom with their clothes at either side of the bed.

"Peter what's that noise?" Peter, still kissing Carla's neck, wasn't listening.

"Peter! Someone is coming up the stairs! Leanne is the only person who has a key!" Carla rolled off the bed and tried to fit under the bed to hide from Leanne but the gap between the bed and the floor was tiny.

"Shit! Peter where will I hide?" Carla whispered while she was panicking.

"Nowhere, we wanted to get caught out remember?" Peter replied.

"Shut-up Peter, where will I hide?" Peter shoved Carla into the small cupboard along with her bag, leggings and blouse and put a big heavy ornament on the other side of the door to stop it opening.

Peter was now panicking too as he could hear Leanne walk up the stairs. He had no time to get his clothes back on so he was just in his boxers.

"Hey Peter, it's only me. I'm just getting a bottle opener, Stella's broke."

"Oh hey Leanne" Peter was looking nervous.

"You look flustered and warm, you alright?"  
"Yea, yea I'm just out the shower"

"Oh right okay, well I'm going to change my top while I'm here. I spilt beer on it."

Carla was still in the cupboard and her heart was racing as she heard what Leanne just said.

Peter was trying to talk her out of changing her top but Leanne didn't want to be walking around with dirty clothes. Peter's heart was now racing as Leanne picked up the ornament that was keeping the door shut. Carla was trying to keep her balance but when the ornament was taken away she felt herself falling forward and she then soon hit the floor with her bag, leggings and top cushioning her fall. Carla just looked up at Leanne and she could see the rage building up in her face.


	7. Carla injured and Peter&Leanne split up

Neither Carla nor Peter had anything to say – they were too scared and just couldn't think of a way to explain to Leanne. Carla, who was still lying on the floor, saw how angry and frustrated Leanne was. She looked like she was going to explode. Leanne put her hand out to 'help' Carla up. Carla put her bag and clothes on the bed and took Leanne's hand. Leanne helped her up. Carla was wondering why she was being nice and helping her up and not bursting out with insults and anger. Carla stood opposite Leanne and Peter stood behind Leanne leaning against the doorway.

"Um thanks" Carla said to Leanne for helping her up.

"Your flammin' welcome!" Leanne burst out in anger slapping Carla's face and pushing her to the ground. Carla was screaming and Peter jumped over pulling Leanne off Carla. Carla's face had scratches all over it and had a burst lip.

"Fucking ell' Leanne, you've got some punch on ya for a little rat like you!" Carla was getting angry too. She doesn't normally let someone hit her and not hit them back.

"Look Leanne this isn't Carla's fault, it's mine alright? Carla aint the one cheating here, I am." Peter stepped in to defend Carla. Just as Peter said that Leanne swung round and punched Peter in the jaw – the same place she hit Carla a couple of days before.

"No but she is the flammin' slut cheating with you! She couldn't keep her dirty hands of Liam when he was with Maria and even on their wedding day she tried to get him into bed..." Leanne snapped back and Carla couldn't hold back much longer.

"...I bet as soon as Liam died you were sleeping with some other bloke and maybe he wasn't good enough so now you have thrown yourself at Peter!"

Carla launched herself at Leanne.

"You've said it! Don't bring him into this, it's nothing to do with Liam! I loved him. I loved him!" Carla started crying while pulling Leanne's hair and scratching her face. She hated anyone talking about Liam – he was the only person she really did love and no one could overtake him but Peter was pretty close. Leanne kept on shouting out things about Carla and Liam which just made Carla angrier.

"Shut up Leanne, you didn't know anything about us!" Carla kept pulling at Leanne's hair. Peter was trying to pull the girls apart. Leanne was almost crying in pain so she pushed Carla with all her strength and ran through into the other room. Carla fell backwards and smacked her head off the radiator. Peter ran over to her as she wasn't moving.

"Carla, sweetheart. Carla answer me...please?"

Carla was knocked out. Peter put his hand behind Carla's head and lifted it up so he could put a pillow under it. He moved his hand and there was blood all over it.

"Leanne! Carla's knocked out, look what you have done. You IDIOT!"

Leanne ran through – she didn't mean to seriously hurt Carla.

"Leanne call an ambulance now... NOW!" Peter shouted at Leanne, so she quickly picked up the phone and dialled 999. Peter wrapped a dressing gown around Carla, picked her up and laid her on the bed with a towel beneath her head to try and stop the bleeding.

About 10 minutes passed and Peter had got changed but hadn't said a word to Leanne. He rushed over to the window when he began to hear the siren of the ambulance. He ran outside to show the ambulance where to stop and Peter, along with the paramedics, ran up the flat stairs – two at a time - and went to Carla. The paramedics checked Carla's pulse, which was normal, and put her on a stretcher and took her out to the ambulance.

"You can just stay here Leanne and when I get back I want you out. Out for good."

Peter slammed the door behind him. Leanne just curled up on the sofa and started crying. Mainly because she was being cheated on by the man she loves with her ex-best friend but also because she knew how devastated Simon would be. She saw a of half drunken bottle whiskey under the opposite sofa. She was about to take a drink but she was so angry she threw it against the wall causing it to smash and spill everywhere. Leanne burst into tears as she carried on thinking about what had just happened.


	8. Carla told shocking news in hospital

Peter sat watching Carla peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed. His back was agony from sleeping all hunched up on the chair next to her so he stood up, stretched and walked around the room. He picked up and ate a few grapes that were sitting on the table which he had brought in for Carla to eat when she woke up. He saw Carla turn over in the bed and he went over and sat down on the chair. He held her hand while she woke up.

"Hey love, this isn't the normal surroundings is it?" Peter said while leaning across and kissing Carla's head.

"Ouch. Peter why am I in hospital?" Carla put her hand up to her head and she could feel it was bandaged up.

"Well Carla, you had a little fall and you split open your head but everything's fine now. The nurse said you will have headaches for a few days but she gave me some pills to take the pain away."

"Oh no Peter I remember. Leanne pushed me over when she found out you were cheating on her with me. Oh god Peter I'm so sorry, you get back to her." A few soft tears fell from Carla's eyes but Peter's hand quickly moved up and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Listen Carla, Leanne and I have officially split up. She wants nothing more to do with me and the feeling is mutual. Leanne has gone to London to stay with a friend and you, me and Si can start to become a family. Only if you want to" Peter paused. " So Carla, will you be my girlfriend?" Peter asked Carla who was in tears.

"Peter of course I will" Carla said between sobs. They shared a soft kiss to seal the deal and Peter embraced Carla in his arms. Carla's black mascara tears stained Peter's shirt as they fell from her eyes.

"I hope there happy tears?...girlfriend" Peter said while a big smile showed on his face.

"Yea, yea they are. Boyfriend"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carla and Peter were talking about the previous night and about their future life together until they were interrupted by the nurse who walked in through the door.

"Hello Mrs Connor. I'm sure Peter has told you but you split-open your head and you were knocked out for about 2 hours. We put some butterfly stitches in your head and wrapped a bandage around your head to keep the dressing in place. I gave Peter some pills you have to take twice a day, one every 4 hours to take away any pain you may have. Oh and most importantly your baby is okay. I'll leave you to get ready and you can go home later today." The nurse walked out the room giving Carla and Peter a reassuring smile.

"My what? My baby?" Carla was really confused and started to feel a little sick.

"Carla your baby? Did you know about this?" Peter ran to fetch back the nurse leaving Carla in the room.

"Um excuse me nurse? But you said Carla's baby was ok? Well the thing is she never knew she was pregnant."

"Oh right, well she is 2 months gone and the baby is very healthy. I'm assuming the baby is yours?" the nurse replied.

"Um, yea. Yea it is. Thanks" Peter ran back to Carla was holding her stomach and she went very pale.

"Peter is she jokin'? You know I aint the motherly type. I don't want children Peter, not now. Oh god what did she say Peter?" Carla became flustered and started fidgeting on anything she could get her hands on.

"Carla calm down love. She said you were 2 months gone. I am the dad right?" Peter was just as shocked as Carla but he was trying not to show it so she would calm down a little.

"Oh my god Peter. I never even knew. I had no clue. Peter can you get the nurse please?" Carla was very panicky now. Peter went and got the nurse and she came through and sat next to Carla.

"Nurse, I never knew I was pregnant. I'm not the motherly type. Children, there like a foreign language to me you know? I can't have it, I just can't" Carla couldn't believe she was actually pregnant as all the time her and Paul had tried, they had failed.

"Did you not miss a period Carla?" The nurse asked.

"Well yea, but I thought that was stress from work. I never in a million years thought I was pregnant."

"Did you both have unprotected sex?"

"Um...yea a while back yea, but at that time it never crossed my mind I could be pregnant." Carla replied back.

"Well you are 2 months gone and I'm afraid your too far along for an abortion but if you really don't want to have the child you can give birth to it and put the child up for adoption straight away? I could look into a suitable couple who could parent your child if you want?" The nurse replied.

"No no, Carla you don't want to put our baby up for adoption do you?" Peter asked Carla, shocked.

"Um no. I really don't know what to do. Nurse can you leave us to think about this and so it can actually sink in?" Carla replied and the nurse nodded and walked off.

Carla burst into tears. She wasn't sure if they were happy – that she could actually have a baby- or sad – that she knew she couldn't bring up a child as she wasn't a motherly type of woman.

Peter embraced Carla once again in his arms and a silent tear rolled down his cheek as he just found out he fathered a child with a woman he had just that day gotten together with.


	9. Leanne leaves and Peter tells Simon

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Peter had not slept one bit. His mind was all over the place and he just didn't know what to do. He looked at Carla sleeping on the hospital bed who had cried herself to sleep. The nurse said Carla could go home the previous day but she didn't want to leave the hospital room. Peter's feelings were all mixed up but what he did know was that he wanted Carla so much and their baby. Peter looked again at Carla who didn't look like she was waking up anytime soon so Peter walked out to go get some water from the vending machine. He closed the door quietly behind him – trying not to wake Carla. Just as he walked out the door Carla started to wake up. She sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms.

"Peter?...Peter!" Carla thought Peter had done a runner. She stood up and ran to the door to look and see if she could see Peter. He was nowhere to be seen. Carla walked back over to her bed and lay down. She lifted up her pyjama top and put her hand on her stomach – where her baby was. A little smile appeared on her face but was soon followed by silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

About 15 minutes had past and Peter was still not back. Carla tried ringing him on his mobile but it was engaged. Her hand was still on her stomach. She heard the door opening and Peter walked in.

"Peter! Thankgod your still here, I thought you done a runner!"

"Sorry Carla, I popped out to get some water but um...Stella rung me" Peter said confused.

"Oh. Well whats up?" Carla replied. She could feel her eyes fill up.

"It's just Leanne has gone to London to live with a friend and she never even said bye to Si. Stella said that Leanne loved Simon very much but she couldn't say goodbye because she knew how heartbroken he would be"  
"Well I'm allowed out this afternoon so maybe we could go get Simon from Ken and Deirdre's and go to my flat and we could all stay there for a while and explain to Si what's gonna happen eh?"

"Yea, yea maybe we should. Well everyone in the street knows about us. Stella has made sure everyone knows."  
"Oh god. Well I'm gonna be hated more than I already am eh?" Carla said while laughing to try and cheer Peter up.

"I think I'm gonna be the one people are hating on." Peter then had an idea. "Listen Carla why don't we just leave for a couple of months until we get our lives back on track eh? You me and Si could go away to...oh I don't know where yet but we could go away and you and Si could bond then we would be like a proper family?"

After some hesitation Carla replied, "Peter...I did think the same thing but when I thought even more it's just, it's crazy. What about the factory? And the bookies eh?"

"Michelle and Hayley could look after the factory and I could get me dad to watch the bookies. C'mon Carla lets' just do this." Peter sat next to Carla on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach. "Carla. You, me and Si can become a proper family and when our little baby comes, we will be the perfect little family. What do ya say? Eh?"

Carla's eyes began to fill up again but this time they were happy tears. She knew she would get all the support from Peter that she needed and they would only be gone for a couple of months and she would be home to have the baby.

"Yea alright. Let's do it." Peter leaned over and they both shared a passionate kiss. This was the happiest the two of them had ever been and now that Carla was pregnant their lives couldn't get much better.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It was now 12 o'clock and Carla was ready to leave the hospital. Peter had left earlier on to go and pick up Simon. Carla was waiting outside for Peter to come and collect her. She was thinking how Simon would take all of this and she knew Peter wouldn't have told him himself. Peter drove round the corner and Carla got in the front seat. She was going to kiss Peter but then realised that Simon was there and he still had no idea what was going on.

"Daddy why are we at the hospital and why is Carla here?" Simon questioned

"I'll explain when we get to Carla's son." Peter looked at Carla and gave her a reassuring smile and he drove off.


	10. Peter tells Simon the news&they leave

Peter was talking to Simon about Leanne and how he and Carla were a couple. Carla left them to talk so she went for a shower to freshen up after being in the hospital for two nights.

"But why are you Carla together? And why is Leanne not here? I want her back! She's my mum!" Simon shouted at his dad who had already explained everything to Simon.

"Look, son. I have already explained everything. Leanne and I had a big, big argument alright. Leanne has gone to live in London with a friend but you can speak to her every night if you like but me and Leanne won't be talking anymore ok? And you know how I said that Carla and I were a couple? Well Carla is going to have a baby in a few months and when the baby comes we will all be a family."

"Dad I don't even know Carla. How can she be a mum to me? Leanne is my mum, I want her back Dad!" Simon burst into tears and started hitting his dad. Peter just hugged Simon and he cried into his dad's chest.

Carla heard Simon shouting, "Peter, is everything alright?" She ran through with her dressing gown on and her hair still wet. She saw how distraught Simon was so she just slipped back into her room because she didn't think Simon would want to see her.

"Si. I'm sorry this is all a bit sudden. But this is how it is going to be now. You can speak to Leanne every single night. I know you don't really know Carla but we are going to go on a little holiday, just the three of us so we can all bond. How does that sound? It may not be a warm place but it will be great fun. Just give her a chance Si ok?" Peter was trying to persuade Simon to be nice to Carla and at least give her a chance.

Simon sat up and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He replied after a long pause. "Well, I need to speak to Leanne every day and night so she doesn't forget me! Fine I'll give her a chance. But Leanne will always be my mum." Simon stated between sobs.

"Thanks Si, I promise you will love Carla. Just as much as I do." Peter replied with a big grin on his face. Simon walked over a got a cloth and wiped up the orange juice. He said to his dad, "If I'm going on holiday with Carla I better clean up after myself so we get along." Simon said while letting out a small laugh. Peter was quite shocked how well Simon took the news. Simon _was_ devastated but Peter made it perfectly clear that he and Carla were together now so Simon really just had to accept that.

Carla over heard the conversation from the other room and she started to believe that she, Peter and Simon and their baby would be the perfect little family. A big smile appeared on her face and she continued drying her hair.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Peter had booked a travel lodge down south for the three of them to stay at while they found a proper place to go. They both agreed not to tell anyone that Carla was pregnant. Carla phoned Michelle to explain to her what was happening. Michelle took it well as she didn't like Leanne anyway and if Carla was happy then so was she but when Carla mentioned that the three of them were going away for a couple of months to bond and she wanted Michelle and Hayley to run the factory, she wasn't best pleased.

"Oh c'mon Chelle' please? Think of all the things I've done for you" there was a long pause. "Hello? Michelle are ya there?"

"Oh I'm still thinking about all the things you've done for me... oh yea none!" Michelle replied.

"Please Michelle. Please, please, please. I'm gonna keep sayin' it till ya say yes. Please, please, please, please..."

"Alright, Alright Carla. I will." Michelle said after a few moments of thinking. "I'm gonna miss ya when you're gone though."

"Yes! Thank you so much Chelle'. I'm gonna miss you loads too but I'll phone you every night babe and I'll pop round later to say bye. I owe you one."

"Yes you do! Alright love, see ya then." Michelle hung up the phone.

Peter walked through to Carla's room when he heard them say bye. He had just got off the phone to Ken and he explained what was going to happen – he wasn't happy but he knew he couldn't stop Peter from leaving.

"So can Michelle and Hayley look after the factory or what?" Peter asked.

"Yea Michelle said she would. I said I would pop round later to say bye an' that. What about you?"

"Yea me mum and dad aren't too happy but they know they can't stop me so yeno. But why don't you get packed, I'm sure you'll take a while, then we can go back to mine and me and Si can pack and then we will go say bye eh?" Peter kissed Carla and walked back through to the living room. Carla had never felt this way about any man in her life and now that she was pregnant she couldn't believe her luck.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carla carried her three suitcases through to the living room.

"Oh my goodness Carla. Three suitcases? What am I letting myself in for eh?" Peter laughed and gave Carla a kiss on the cheek.

"Oi you! I come with a lot of baggage. Eh Si, I bet you will be taking lots of suitcases wont ya?"

"Maybe." Simon replied. He was still not comfortable with Peter and Carla being together and Carla could see that but they were both willing to give it ago.

"Well then, lets' get back to mine so me and Si can pack then." Peter said.

Simon walked out Carla's flat first. Peter pulled Carla towards him and said, "I love you so much Carla and I always will" He kissed Carla softly on the lips then placed his hand on Carla's stomach. "Our little baby eh? He or she will just be as amazing as you."

"And you baby." Carla replied, welling up. They both walked out her flat hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Peter stopped outside his flat. He gave Simon the keys so he ran up to his room and started to get out all his clothes and toys to take with him.

"Why don't you go see Michelle and I'll come pick you up and we can get going eh?" Peter said to Carla.

"Yea alright. You know I keep thinking how lucky I am to have you as a boyfriend and to finally have a little baby. My life couldn't get any better to be honest" Carla replied to Peter.

"I feel the exact same way. I really do love you Carla and I'm sure Si will love you like I do too." He gave Carla a kiss on her forehead before she walked off over to see Michelle.

Peter ran up the stairs of his flat and helped Simon to get packed, and then he packed himself. He couldn't help but smile as he packed.

The train Peter booked was leaving at 3.06 so they only had 40 minutes to finish packing, say their goodbyes and get round to the station. Simon had finished packing a while ago so he was watching TV until Peter had finished. Peter crammed in the last of his clothes and he was ready to leave. He loaded the suitcase into the boot of his car. He had to squeeze one into the back seat as Carla's cases took up most of the boot. He took Simon round to Ken and Deirdre's to say bye then they both went round to pick up Carla from Michelle's.

"I'll see you when I get back Chelle'. I will phone you every night to see how things are going with the factory and stuff and just for a chat eh?" Carla hugged Michelle tightly.

"Yea you do that! And don't forget, you know what you're like at remembering things!" Michelle joked back.

"I will remind her and anyway I'm sure she won't forget!" Peter butted in.

"Good. Take care of yourselves when you're gone." Michelle said while Carla, Peter and Simon got into the car.

"I will love. See you when I get back" Carla closed the car door and blew Michelle a kiss through the window.

"Are ya ready for an adventure?" Peter asked.

"Oh yea. You bet I am." Carla looked at Peter and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ewww! I am here ya know!" Simon joked. He already started to like Carla and they hadn't even spent a proper full say together.

They drove off to start their lives together - as a family.


	11. Carla&Peters wedding ends in disaster

_**3 months had gone **__and Carla, Peter and Simon were gone longer than they expected. They were having such a good time together as a family up in Scotland. During the first month they were gone Peter had proposed to Carla – it was all going so fast but Carla didn't want to be with anyone else so she said yes and they agreed to go back home for the wedding. No one back home knew that Carla was pregnant – apart from Michelle as Carla couldn't keep something like that from her best friend. Michelle was over the moon for them both and couldn't wait to see them when they got back. Carla had told Michelle to spread the news of their marriage and to invite everyone on the street to their wedding. Stella was down in London visiting Leanne and Stella had told her about Peter and Carla but she couldn't care less about what they were doing. _

-x-x-x-x-x-

It was now the day of Carla and Peter's wedding. Carla was at her flat with Michelle – her bridesmaid – to get ready for her big day. Carla had been feeling sick and dizzy all day, and all week, but she just put it down to nerves and excitement. Michelle handed Carla a glass of champagne to calm her down a little.

"Oh cheers Michelle. You know I am so nervous Chelle'"

"Since when did Carla Connor get nervous! You will be fine babe seriously. You're a lucky girl." Michelle comforted her.

"Yea, yea I am. I really love him Chelle'" Carla replied.

"I know you do, and when this little baby comes that will be you and Peter settled for the rest of your life."

They finished off getting ready and Ken was at the door waiting for Carla to go down to the car to take them to the church – Ken was giving Carla a way. None of Carla's family were attending the wedding as they were either in jail or they never spoke to her.

"Well that's me. I'm ready to go." Carla said shakily.

"You look beautiful. I'm telling ya if I was a bloke..."

"Oi!" Carla stopped Michelle from going any further and they both laughed.

The two girls headed down the flat stairs and met Ken in the car out the front. They got into the car and the driver drove them to the church.

Carla asked the driver to put down all the windows as she was getting really warm and flustered. She had also finished two bottles of her water.

"Are you alright Carla? You have gone really pale." Michelle asked while feeling Carla's sweaty forehead.

"Yea I'm fine. Just nervous that's all" Carla slowly replied. She was trying not to talk as she was trying to keep her breakfast down.

They arrived at the church and they got out of the car. Ken took Carla's arm and leaded her up to the church door. She could see Peter at the top of the church with the minister in the middle, Steve – the best man – to the side of Peter and Simon sitting in the front row. She felt her knees give way but Ken was there to support her. Michelle was stood behind Carla and she could see her struggling.

"Carla are you sure you wanna do this? Are you feeling alright?" Michelle was getting worried.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Let's just get this over with eh?" Carla snapped back. She heard the music starting and herself, Ken and Michelle made their way up the aisle. Her vision was going a bit blurry but she managed to stay focused. They finally got to the top of the church and she stood beside Peter whose eyes were already filling up with tears.

"Wow. You look out of this world Carla." Peter said to her.

"You too." She tried to say back but the words weren't really coming out so she just smiled. The minister said his words and they sung a couple of songs. One of them being a song dedicated to Carla's mum who passed away a year ago. Carla wasn't close to her mum but the song still made her cry.

It was now time for Carla and Peter to say their words. Peter said his between sobs – but he managed to get through it without breaking down. He placed the ring on Carla's finger. It was now Carla's turn. She managed to get through the start of her vows without stuttering but she began to feel dizzier as they went on.

"I call upon these persons...here present to witness that I, Carla C...Carla Connor, do take thee, Peter Barlow ,to be my...my lawful husband." She placed the ring on Peter's finger. She now felt like she was going to be sick or faint.

The minister finished off the vows.

"...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss". Everyone started to clap and cheer but just as they were about to kiss Carla collapsed. The clapping and cheering was soon replaced by a huge uproar of noise. Everyone rushed towards Carla. Peter kneeled down beside her and put his hand behind her head.

"Carla! Carla wake up, please. Michelle call an ambulance now!" Peter shouted.

Carla fell on her side but she did hit the ground pretty hard. Peter was so worried about their baby, he wanted this ambulance now. Simon was crying and he ran to Deirdre for comfort.

About 5 minutes past and Carla still hadn't come round. Peter heard the sirens of the ambulance getting nearer and nearer so he ran outside and basically dragged them in the church. They picked Carla up very carefully and put her in the ambulance. Peter jumped in followed by Michelle. They weren't sure what was actually wrong with Carla so they had to wait until they got to A&E.

They finally got to the hospital and Carla was rushed to A&E. Michelle told the doctors and nurses that she said she was feeling dizzy and sick for about a week and that morning. The doctors checked Carla's baby which was perfectly fine but they had some news for Peter.

"Peter. Carla is actually going into labour so we need her to come round as soon as possible. Her body got a shock from the fall which made her go into labour. We will get her out of her dress and put her into the Labour Ward. All we can give Carla is oxygen with a chemical in the oxygen that will help her to come round. But because Carla has been feeling this way for a long time there may be a problem with her immune system, making it harder for her to fight of any diseases or infections. She will be able to have the baby but we are unsure about the state she will be in after the birth. She will be very weak, but we will do everything we can to help her through the birth. If you would like to follow me."

Peter's life came to a standstill. He had just married the woman of his dreams now he was told that when their baby is born Carla would be very weak and would struggle to cope after the birth. Michelle was the exact same. This was her best friend in a life or death situation and she couldn't imagine life without Carla. They both followed the nurse round to the Labour Ward where Carla lay on the bed. They sat beside Carla praying that she would come round as quickly as she could.


	12. Carla gives birth but sadly passes away

Peter and Michelle were both at either side of Carla holding her hands. They were both in tears as they prayed that she would wake up.

"Oi Peter. She's waking up! She is waking up! Nurse, nurse!" Michelle shouted as she ran to get the nurse. About five nurses plus Michelle bolted down the corridor to Carla's room. She was now fully awake but she was very confused.

"What's going on Peter?" Carla said which was followed by a loud scream. She was having contractions. The nurses pushed Carla's bed to a separate room so she could give birth privately. Peter and Michelle ran up beside Carla's bed.

"Carla we got married but you collapsed and the shock your body took made you go into labour. But everything is okay. I'm going to be right by your side. Don't worry." Peter knew that everything wasn't ok. He wasn't telling Carla what might happen after she gave birth.

The nurses got Carla ready to give birth but this was all coming so quickly to Carla.

"I can't do this Peter, I can't!" She had another contraction. Peter grabbed Carla's hand.

"Yes you can Carla. Just do what the nurses tell you and you will be fine. Just squeeze my hand" Peter was reassuring her that everything would be ok – he promised.

Ten minutes had passed and the baby was almost here. The nurses told Carla to give one last push then it would be over. She did and their baby girl was finally here. This should have been the happiest moment of Peter and Carla's life but it soon turned into the worst.

Just after Carla gave birth she was whisked away to be taken good care of. Peter and Michelle went with her and the nurses would bring their little girl round to them when she was weighed and checked over. The doctor had explained to Carla that she would be very weak because her immune system wasn't as strong as it should. She had used the last of her energy to actually give birth she couldn't even stand up.

"Peter I'm gonna die and we just got married and I just had our baby" Carla burst into uncontrollable tears which set off Peter and Michelle.

"You listen to me. You will be fine okay. You are a fighter Carla. In a couple of days the two of us, our little girl and Simon will be at home. You will be fine baby" Peter kissed Carla as his tears fell onto her cheeks.

"You promise Peter? I'm so scared" Carla had never been so scared in her life. She grabbed Peter's hand and kissed the ring on his finger. Then Peter kissed Carla's.

"I promise Carla" Peter softly replied. Michelle couldn't say anything as she was too busy crying. The nurses brought their little girl into the room and placed her in Carla's arms.

"Hey there little one." Carla said to her, still crying.

"Have you decided on any names?" the nurse asked while taking a picture of them on Carla's mobile.

"No not yet." Carla replied. She was feeling really tired and she could feel her eyes slowly closing but she was using the very last of her energy to keep them open. Carla passed her baby to Peter.

"Hello baby. You know you're just as beautiful as your mummy" Peter gently said to his little girl. He turned to Michelle who was still crying and placed the baby into her arms. Michelle was talking away to his baby when he noticed Carla had fallen asleep. He then walked over to Carla.

"You did a good job Carla. You know when she grows up she will have the best mummy in the entire world" He leaned down and kissed her when he noticed something. He couldn't feel her breath hitting against his face when he kissed her and he couldn't see her chest moving.

"Carla?...Carla c'mon wake up" Peter's heart was racing. The nurse came in and took the baby from Michelle's arms and put her in a little Moses basket.

"Nurse I don't think Carla is breathing!" Peter grabbed the nurse and pulled her towards Carla. The nurse just looked at Carla's face then ran out and got two more doctors. She was then whisked away once more. She was given emergency CPR to try and resuscitate her. Peter and Michelle watched on in agony. The nurses took them to a separate room and told them they will do everything they could.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Twenty-minutes had passed. It was the longest twenty minutes in Peter's life. Michelle was curled up in Peter's arms as they waited on the news. 'I'm so sorry, we did everything we could' were the words they both desperately never wanted to her. The nurse finally came through.

"I'm so sorry. We did everything we could..." The nurse carried on talking but Peter and Michelle just went blank. Their lives totally collapsed. They had just lost a best friend and a wife, and Carla's daughter just lost her mother.

"...like I said I am so sorry. I know this must be very hard for you both under the circumstances but if you would like to come with me and you can say your goodbyes to Carla."

Peter and Michelle followed the nurse with their eyes locked to the floor. They couldn't even cry they were in so much shock. They walked in the room where Carla's lifeless body lay and when they saw her lying on the bed they both broke down. Michelle fell to her knees in tears and Peter ran over to Carla and hugged her as he cried.

"Carla! Why you? Why you!" Peter was uncontrollably crying and Michelle rushed over to hug Carla too. Her body was still warm. It was like she was still there. One of the nurses brought through Carla and Peter's little girl and placed her into Peter's arms. He was trying not to cry as much as he didn't want to wake their baby. Michelle was lead to the bathroom by one of the nurses as she thought she was going to be sick. The nurse said she would be back in five minutes to put the white sheet over Carla's body. It was now just Peter, Carla and their little girl in the room. He took Carla's hand and rapped her fingers around their babys hand. Peter then took Carla's other hand whilst still holding on to his little girl. They were all joined then he began to say his last words to Carla.

"Carla, the love of my life. Why did you have to go like this? We just got married and you just had our little baby. My life will never be the same without you. I will never love any other woman like I loved you"

The tears were now streaming down his face. He spoke to Carla until the nurse came back with the white sheet. This was the last time he would ever see his wife. He tightened his grip on her hand.  
"I promise I will look after our little girl as best I can. She will grow up to be just like her mummy. I will tell her all about you and I will never let her forget who her mum is and I will never ever forget you."

Michelle came back to see Carla one last time. Peter leaned over and kissed Carla's cold lips one last time. Michelle did the same. The white sheet was being placed over Carla's body. Peter slowly slid his hand away from hers while he said one last thing.

"I will love you forever and always, Carla Barlow."

'_**Every night in my dreams, I see you I feel you. That is how I know you go on. You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart. And my heart will go on and on'**_


End file.
